finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Brave Exvius stats
The following is a list of stats in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. List of stats Rarity Rarity is feature unique to units, whether they are playable characters or utility units. The rarity rank is shown below the unit, at the Unit detail screen, by using a number of stars ranging from one (★) to six (★★★★★★), with the latter being the maximum they can attain. Unfilled stars show the unit's potential to go higher. Rarity, in playable characters, roughly determines how good they are in comparison to others, due to their higher relative stats and their wider range of abilities. Units have different base rarities on the type of summon they are: Standard Summons' base Rarity may be 1-2★, while Rare Summons' base Rarity may be 3-5★. Units have different base and maximum ranks, even if they are the same type of summon. An unit can be awakened to a higher rarity after they reach their current rank's maximum level. This process requires gil and materials, which differ from unit to unit. Level There are several types of level. The first, is the character's "experience level", an accumulation of points earned through battle. Once a unit gains enough experience, they will level up. The maximum level units can go will depend on their Rarity, and once they reach that maximum, the unit may be awakened to the next rank (if applicable). Once awakened, the unit will start back at level 1, only this time with higher relative stats, higher maximum levels, and more abilities to learn. Another type of level is the "Limit Burst level". Maxing it out will improve the Limit Burst's values and may even add an additional effect. The maximum level for each Limit Burst will depend on the unit's rarity, the highest being level 25 for 6★ units. Finally, the last type is the "affinity level" that a unit has as regards any of the three types of magic in the game: White, Black and Green. Ranging from Lvl 1 to 8, the level determines the level of spell that the unit can perform. If the unit has no affinity to any of the three, it cannot use that form of magic, even if equipped. HP The HP stat shows how much health a character has left. Once it reaches zero, a character reaches KO'd status. MP The MP is a measure of how many abilities which require MP (whether magic or special) can be cast. ATK The ATK stat helps determine the amount of damage done by a physical attack. For characters, it is determined by the currently equipped weapon. DEF The Defense stat reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks. For characters, it is determined by the currently equipped armor. MAG The MAG stat helps determine the damage dealt or amount healed by spells and magic damage abilities. SPR SPR, short for Spirit, is used to determine how well protected an unit is against magic-based attacks. Category:Stats in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Stat lists